Shattered Dreams
by Shadow's Liight
Summary: Harry just wanted to forget the horrible nightmare that overcame him that night, wanted to forget the filthy touch but as his fifth year starts, it is truly one of the toughest obstacles Harry had ever faced. Book One of the Forgotten series. Warning for implied rape, nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I haven't written a Harry Potter story in awhile to be honest but this is sort of an AU from Fifth Year and part of a challenge I took. Events from Year 1 to Year 4 are the same mostly and pairing is undecided at the moment. I do hope people read and give me feedback on this. This story contains implied_

* * *

 **1\. Unforgettable**

Harry Potter had suffered quite a bit in his life and he always knew his relatives never really liked him, mostly Uncle Vernon but he had never expected things to get this. Verbal abuse and neglect was something he had been used to most of his life but this was stretching beyond that. Much beyond that to be honest. Last year had already been much too hard for him to deal with, with finding out that the Goblet of Fire was actually a Portkey and being not only led into a trap but leading Cedric Diggory, a fellow competitor and contestant into a trap too. It had also been the only year, his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had not been there for him till the end, like they almost always were. He had witnessed the death of a friend and witnessed the return of Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time.

Another shocking thing that he had seen was his parents James and Lily Potter, in ghost forms encouraging him to keep fighting when he had wanted to cave in and give up as well as Cedric requesting that his body be taken to his parents. He had managed to get Cedric's body back but nobody apart from Dumbledore and a few close friends really believed that Lord Voldemort had returned. It infuriated him that the Ministry of Magic could be so moronic as to believe that Harry would lie about something like this just to get the attention.

None of Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts had been easy to be honest but this one had topped it all. In his first year, his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had Voldemort on the back of his head and had tried to kill him in person. In his second year, he had faced a basilisk that was sent by Voldemort's younger and human form, Tom Riddle who had attempted to end his life but with Dumbledore's help, he had managed to come out of that alive with only some injuries. He had also ended up saving Ron's little sister Ginny Weasley from the Chamber who had been used as a pawn by Voldemort himself. In third year, he had ended up saving an innocent convict from a horrible fate which was his godfather Sirius Black who had been wrongly imprisoned by once again, the moronic Ministry of Magic. It still angered Harry that Sirius had not even been given a fair trial and the Ministry still thought Peter Pettigrew was the innocent one!

As if all this wasn't enough to drive anyone crazy, his own Uncle Vernon had snapped in a way that Harry could not even imagine.

It was a normal evening or as normal as it ever was in The Dursley household but Harry knew the instant his uncle stepped through that door that something was seriously wrong. A foreboding feeling overcame Harry at the sounds of his Uncle's shouting and he knew he should probably follow his instincts and not leave his room. He pulled open his door a tiny bit just enough so he could see what was going on. He had to inwardly cringe as Vernon struck Petunia. He normally didn't behave like this in front of Dudley but Harry had witnessed a few times as he grew up here, Vernon beating Petunia. There was one time five-year-old Harry even encouraged her to speak up as well but he still remembered the reply.

 _"Vernon just gets angry sometimes," Petunia explained, turning away from the child so he wouldn't see the tear tracks on her cheeks. "I know deep down he does love all of us. I couldn't leave him even if it is the right thing to do."_

Harry had gone silent then even if he didn't agree with this and he was quickly snapped back to reality as Vernon stormed over to his room, grabbing him roughly by the arm.

"Let me go!" he cried, struggling against him. He was tempted to use magic because Uncle Vernon's grip was too tight but considering how uncaring the Ministry of Magic was, it could lead him to losing the only home he ever had. So thus he simply continue struggling as much as he could even as he was dragged into the living room.

"Vernon, stop!" Petunia screamed and Harry stopped struggling only for a moment to see the large handprints on her face and neck as well as her cracked lip as well as Dudley huddled in the corner, looking terrified. He didn't have time to worry about his Aunt and cousin though because suddenly he felt the large beefy hand wrap around his throat and lift him up. He felt his vision blur and he was momentarily disoriented. He couldn't see, he couldn't speak. Was he going to die? Why was it wrong to use magic if it was to save his own life? He didn't understand.

Luckily or unluckily depending on perspective, Vernon did throw Harry on the ground before he could completely run out of air but the boy was still too disoriented to see what was happening. He could vaguely hear Aunt Petunia's screams and the sounds of Dudley's whimpers but nothing could prepare him for the pain that came next. He kicked and thrashed but every resistance of his was met with a swift punch and a kick to the stomach that made Harry cough out blood and grimace in pain.

 _Why? Why is this happening to me? Why isn't anyone stopping this? Why does it hurt so much? I don't understand. Sirius, Ron, Hermione, help please. Please stop him...get his hands away please. Please stop this. Please!_

If Harry thought the filthy touch was the worst of it, the intrusion that came next made ear-piercing screams leave him and he thrashed even worse, tears cascading down his cheeks. He felt as if he was going to throw up. He felt disgusted in himself as if someone had contaminated him and wished Vernon had just finished the job and murdered him. Even after he pulled out, Harry just lay there, staring blankly ahead not really listening to the noise around him nor did he wish to. He just wanted to die. He just wanted it all to end. Slowly his hands moved to wrap themselves around his throat but before he could actually choke himself, hands he had never expected pulled his hands away from his throat.

"Don't Harry," Dudley said in a shaking voice. "T-the Police is going to take Daddy away." He looked ready to burst into tears just saying that. "It'll be okay."

Harry stared at him blankly. He didn't really understand what Dudley was saying. He understood he was speaking something but he didn't know what the words were that were being spoken were. However, he did remove his hands from his throat and attempted to sit up, a sharp pain running down his spine causing him to crumble back to the ground. A chuckle escaped his lips. He wasn't supposed to move after being raped was he? He really was an idiot wasn't he?

However, he didn't have much time to think about that either considering his vision was blurring right in front of him and he could barely understand what was going on. He just wanted to pass out. Nausea filling inside him, the last thing he saw was Aunt Petunia moving towards him before his world went black.

* * *

Petunia had never believed things would get so far. Vernon had been furious tonight but she didn't expect him to lose it like he had. It was wrong of him to do that and she didn't accept that he would hit her in front of Dudley. That wasn't the worst of it though. What he had done to Harry went beyond the abusive category and went into the level of unforgivable. What he had done was wrong in every which way. Raping a teenager and his own nephew...the thought made her feel a little sick inside.

Despite her own injuries and bruises, she had attempted to throw herself at Vernon but had been knocked aside numerous times, sometimes being pushed to the ground while other times at the wall. She kept trying until she realised there was way with her small weight that she could push someone as large as Vernon off of her nephew and there was no way she would put Dudley in the line of fire. So she stumbled back, her fingers trembling as she called the Police.

Her eyes did water slightly as she saw the police take her husband away because he meant so much to her for a long time but she had enough. She wouldn't let herself, her son or her nephew suffer under this man any longer, not after what he had done. Speaking of nephew, her eyes flitted over to him, seeing the blood and injuries on him and seeing Dudley trying to reach him. A shiver ran down her spine as she saw how empty his gaze was and even more when he chuckled.

Pushing in her fear at seeing him like this, she slowly approached him as the paramedics entered inside the house. She was about to speak but he passed out before she could do anything. Trying not to panic, she turned to the paramedics.

"Can I ride with him?" Petunia asked the lady paramedic there who simply smiled.

"Of course," she replied kindly. "You have a few injuries too so you should be checked out as well."

"Mom," Dudley quickly spoke up. "I don't want to stay at home alone."

The fear in her son's voice made her heart clench and a few tears filled inside her eyes. She had failed. She had failed as a mother. She had failed as an Aunt. It looked like Lily was a better mother too, out of all the things she did better. She wiped away her tears though not wanting Dudley to be more scared while seeing her in tears. This was all her fault. She had never really hit Harry but she had never stopped Vernon either and now things had come this far. This was all her fault and it always would be.

"Your son can come with us too," The lady paramedic spoke softly with an understanding smile. "Normally, we don't allow more than one person in the ambulance but this is a special circumstance after all."

Petunia just nodded in thanks, hugging Dudley close to her, protectiveness surging within her. There was no way she'd live with a man like Vernon now, considering what he had done to her nephew. Her issues with Lily aside, she found it hard to hate the boy having raised him since he was a child. Not to mention, with an unstable man like Vernon, Dudley was in danger too. She could take Vernon beating her because she had probably done something to deserve it, but Dudley and Harry deserved nothing of the sort. This was it. She was filing a divorce and informing Dumbledore the vague details about what happened to Harry - the beating at least because he deserved to tell about the rest himself.

But before that, she needed to talk to Harry. She had never exactly been a motherly figure all her life to Harry but right now, he needed one and she was the only one who knew the trauma he had went through. _Harry, I'm not Lily but for once I'm going to try to be...for your sake._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so here is the second chapter. I'm glad people like my characterisations as writing Harry having something so awful happen to him wasn't easy without going a little OOC from canon. Poor Petunia and Harry. Please do give me some constructive criticism though please because while I've read about how victims react, I do think with your feedback, I can write Harry's trauma a bit better._

* * *

 **2\. A Call for Help**

Petunia knew even as Harry was taken inside that she needed help. That Harry needed help. The police could take Vernon away but she was too frightened to even live in that house anymore. But would Harry's people help her? Would Dumbledore help her? After the way she had treated Harry all those years, not making a move to help stop her husband out of fear that he'd hit Dudley - the way she had treated Lily before marrying Vernon...did she really deserve help? She didn't think she was any better than Vernon but right now, she wasn't the only one that needed them. Harry needed them, he needed help. But how was she supposed to get a letter to them?

Currently, she was sitting in the hospital room and wished the time would pass already so she could go see her nephew or at least borrow his owl to send a letter to Dumbledore or those Weasleys Harry always talked about. Even if they didn't help her and Dudley move to a safer location, they'd at least be able to help Harry recover. Luckily, she didn't need to wait too long as the doctor finished his check-up on her and happily dismissed her. She headed out, hesitating a bit in front of Harry's door before pushing it open and entering. Her heart clenched from the pain when she saw Harry staring blankly at his hands, gaze glassy and as if he weren't really there. She gently extended her hand, placing it on Harry's and the boy looked up at her, looking almost startled.

When Harry had first come to and opened his eyes, he had wished the darkness would engulf him again because the stench he felt leaving his body made him want to vomit. He hated this feeling. He didn't want this, he didn't want this to happen to him. He was disgusting - why hadn't he just died too that night his parents killed Voldemort? Would Ron and Hermione shun him now too considering what Uncle Vernon had done to him? He didn't know...he just knew this feeling needed to go. The feeling that someone had drenched him in the dirtiest swamp water wasn't going away. That was why when he felt the touch, he had been startled. Since the incident, he hadn't been feeling much of anything in particular.

"Harry," Petunia said softly. "Please say something."

Her voice sounded pleading but Harry didn't understand why. There was no point on being upset now, everything was over. _You're just a thing to be used and played with._ Those were Uncle Vernon's words when he had been hurting him and he knew it was true. Dumbledore and the Wizarding World was using him as a weapon against Voldemort, hoping he'd be able to kill the Darkest Wizard of their time. The Ministry of Magic was playing him, calling him a liar and turning him into an outcast because he wasn't follow their label of being the Chosen One and the Boy-Who-Lived. And what about the Weasleys and Hermione?

If he failed in the mission that the Wizarding World had set for him, would he really even have Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys still support him? If they knew what Uncle Vernon had done, they'd turn the other way and decide that being friends with him was not worth the effort. He looked at Aunt Petunia. She seemed to be crying but he didn't know or understand why because it didn't make any sense that she should be crying over him. She couldn't protect him, she could barely protect herself.

"Harry," Petunia spoke again. "You don't have to go back. Neither do I. I'm going to send a letter to your people. You need your friends right now."

Friends? Harry stared at Petunia as if she had grown a second head when she mentioned contacting them now of all times. Honestly, they wouldn't care, they would want to stay away from the stench as much as they could.

"They won't come," he finally said flatly. "If you tell them I was raped, they won't want anything to do with me. No one deserves to be tainted, Aunt Petunia. If you don't want to keep me anymore, I'm sure you'll be forgiven if you strangle me. I feel dead anyway." He heard his Aunt sobbing and was so confused at why she was crying.

"H-Harry, I won't tell them the details," Petunia whispered shakily. "Just let me get their help. Let me borrow Hedwig and send your Headmaster an owl. I don't want to take Dudley back into that home either."

If the situation had been normal, Harry would have been marvelled at the fact that his aunt knew Hedwig's name but since she did seem so desperate, he shrugged. "If you want." He didn't care either way whether his aunt told or not. He knew he was simply a stain on the Wizarding World now no matter what anyone said so it didn't matter what happened next. All he wanted was to sleep, to let the darkness embrace him because everything else was much too painful to even think about.

"I just want to sleep," Harry said shrugging. "If I let you borrow Hedwig, will I be allowed to sleep?" His voice was steely but his expression was completely blank, no sign of any emotion on his face. Once Petunia nodded, he sighed. "Hedwig's outside, she flew here after us." One thing that did help was the fact that Hedwig still loved him no matter what had happened to him and that did bring some relief but it didn't stop the fact that his legs were so sore that he could barely walk. He watched Petunia leave before allowing the blanket of darkness (that was much more comforting than this fake light) to envelop him once more.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in his office, working on some things for Hogwarts since it was pretty late in the morning, 3am and he was finishing off some official documentation when he caught side of a familiar owl fly towards him and a frown covered his features. What was Hedwig doing here at this time? This was odd because there was still time before the school year had to start and he was concerned. Was Harry alright? He had been keeping the Ministry under control from here so that couldn't be an issue.

However, he dismissed his own thoughts opening the window and taking the letter from Hedwig's mouth as she flew inside and opened it, seeing from the downcast look on the owl's face that something was seriously wrong. It was a letter from his Aunt Petunia.

 _To Professor Dumbledore_

 _This is Petunia Dursley soon to be Petunia Evans again. There has been a major incident in Privet Drive involving myself, my son Dudley and my nephew Harry. I, under the request of my nephew will not disclose many details of this incident other than the fact that Vernon has crossed his limits and hurt Harry in a terrible way. He has been taken into custody by the Muggle Police but Harry needs to be out of here and I need protection. Not for myself but I'm fearful for Dudley in case Vernon ever gets out of prison._

 _I know you have no reason to help me so I'll accept any scorn I receive from you due to the way I have treated Harry and never raised a voice to stop my husband's treatment but please help Harry. He's become so distant that he doesn't even seem to see what's happening around him. He needs your people now. Please. Help me for Lily's sake. I'm alone and I have nobody to support me and my son but I know I won't let my son suffer from Vernon's abuse if he ever gets out of jail. Please help us._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Petunia Evans Dursley_

Dumbledore didn't know how to respond for the moment but he knew if Harry had been hurt in such a way that Petunia Dursley wanted to take action, the situation was quite serious. He looked at Hedwig, motioning the owl to follow as he lead the way to Severus Snape's dungeons where he was asleep which was normal like he said, considering the time but this was no time to sleep. He moved over gently.

"Severus," He spoke in a calm, yet composed voice and Severus stirred, opening his eyes and upon seeing who it was sat up immediately.

"Headmaster," Severus said, his tone calm yet a hint of surprise could be heard in them. "Is everything well? You don't usually come here at such a time."

"Unfortunately not, Severus," Dumbledore said with a solemn air about him that usually didn't surround the almost always optimistic Headmaster. He handed Severus the letter who quickly scanned. "I need you to bring Harry over to the Burrow and his Aunt and Cousin will be brought with him for now too until tomorrow morning where they will be placed in a house under the Order's protection. I will be going to the Burrow to inform Molly Weasley myself."

Severus nodded swiftly and the two of them headed towards the Floo channel to get to a place where Severus could apparate and for Dumbledore to contact the Weasleys and inform them that Harry was coming over to stay.

* * *

Ron Weasley had been asleep until his mother started rapping on the door rather loudly and he yawned sleepily. Honestly, how could anyone disturb him at such an ungodly hour of the day? He was tired and the sun wasn't even out yet. However, by now he knew better than to question his mother and simply opened the door.

"Mom?" Ron said sleepily. "Have you seen the time? It's way too..."

His mother cut him off. "Ron, dear, make space in your room. Harry's coming right now."

Ron woke up immediately at that, all signs of sleep gone from his face at how frantic his mother sounded and the fact that Harry was coming here right now. "Mom? What's going on? Is Harry alright?" His heart had begun to race in fear, worried about what could have possibly happened to his best friend that he had to come here immediately and the tears that had come into his mother's eyes didn't tell him anything positive.

"I'm not sure dear," Molly said sniffling. "But Professor Dumbledore came here and he says Harry's uncle has hurt him and his relatives in a horrible way. His Aunt and cousin will be spending the remainder of the night here before Dumbledore will move them to a safer place."

Ron's heart sunk when Molly said that Harry had been hurt in a terrible way and he couldn't imagine what it could be. Had Vernon physically abused Harry? He always knew his best friend's uncle was verbally abusive and neglected him but what could possibly be worse. Either way, Harry needed him right now so he would think about and ask Harry in the gentlest way possible on what had happened to him. Right now, he simply nodded to his mother.

"There's always room here for Harry," The redheaded boy said fiercely and knew even if he didn't have room, he'd make it for his best friend. He bit his lower lip, trying not to let different scenarios fill up inside of him because that was just scaring him half to death. He leaned into his mother's hug, taking her comfort and offering her some too but for some reason, he had a bad feeling about all this, a feeling he didn't like at all.

* * *

Severus Snape had never expected to be seeing Petunia Dursley again, considering his meetings with her had never been pleasant because she had been horrible to Lily and he had always defended his friend before he got caught up in the wrong company. He would never forgive himself for letting Lily down which was why he tried so hard to help her son even if he did look like his most hated enemy back at Hogwarts. However, what he saw when he entered the Muggle hospital and Harry's room where both Petunia and her son were, he stopped in his tracks, seeing the last thing he expected to see. Harry's eyes were distant and empty while Petunia had tears running down her cheeks as she held Dudley, face white as a sheet.

"Petunia," Severus spoke, clearing his throat but unsure of what to say.

Petunia looked up for a moment, eyes widening in slight recognition. "You're Lily's friend...I remember you but I contacted your Headmaster."

"He's the one who sent me," Severus said not looking up at her because he couldn't see that broken look on her face. It was all too familiar and reminded him of his younger self being abused by his father and he didn't want to see that. "We're getting all three of you to a safe place."

"What if Dad comes out of jail?" Dudley said fearfully and this made Severus snap his head up but before he could say anything, Petunia spoke.

"I won't let him touch you," Petunia said fiercely. "I'll die before I let that happen."

Severus had to cringe at the resemblance between the two Evans sisters right now. Lily had given her life to make sure Harry would live and now Petunia was willing to do the same thing. How ironic but he wasn't going to let this happen a second time. He wasn't going to let Petunia suffer the same fate that Lily had but he had never been good with emotions so he simply went into business-mode. "Nothing that dramatic will be necessary. Petunia, you need to come with me to talk to the muggle doctor into discharging Harry. Dudley and Harry will be okay for a little while." It bothered him how silent Harry was since he would usually say something but he didn't dwell. There were more important matters to tend to right now.


	3. Chapter 3

_This story has been quite fun to write, and for those of you who've been reading this, I recommend checking out " **HermionePotter1989.** " They have a story based on this one called " **Shattered Dreams Character Read** ," an interesting character study while having the characters read this story like a journal entry. It's so well done. I'm hoping that she adds Hermione to the mix since I'm adding her with this chapter. Thank you so much to **NeoMiniTails** for betareading this chapter._

* * *

 **3\. Numb Unity**

Even as he was brought into the Weasley household, a place that once felt like a sanctuary, Harry felt empty. He was glass, ready to break, needing only the smallest touch to destroy every defense he'd managed to make in all his life. Ron snapped his fingers in front of Harry as the dark haired boy tried to come to. He blinked and could see his best friend's concerned face, every freckle contorted in his dazed vision as he felt the bile from earlier rise in his throat.

Harry's eyes widened, almost fearing that Ron would find out. He couldn't. No one could. Once they knew, they would run. In his mind's eye, he could imagine the disgusted look on the face of the Weasleys, Hermoine's 'I knew it' face of disappointment, Sirius's blazing anger and him asking why he let it be done. Every single one of them would see him as disgusting vermin. They would see him, just as he saw himself right now.

Ron bit his lip, brows furrowed, appearing as if he wanted to say something but chose not to. Wrapping one arm around his best friend, he put on his most gingerly smile he could muster before saying, "Hey, c'mon. You're shivering. Let's get you to a bed, mate." He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, but the moment his hand touched, Harry flinched and was staring back, almost as if he couldn't see him, or more like he didn't recognize him. Fear shook his eyes and his lips trembled.

Instinctively, Ron grabbed Harry by his shoulders, hoping to calm him down. "N-no!" Harry pulled back, his eyes not meeting his, and when the red-headed male looked down at his best mate, he didn't see the boy who survived Voldemort encounters on more than one occasion. No, he didn't see the bravest teenager he'd ever meet nor did he see the strong person he'd always imagined him to be. There, before him, was a child-a scared one, at that.

"Har-"

"No, Uncle Vernon, no!" Harry shouted in horror, scooting back. Sweat covered him and his face as pale as Ginny's. "Please, Uncle Vernon," he whimpered, almost inaudible. He stared straight forward but when he looked, he didn't Ron. No, he didn't even see redness in his hair. All he saw was that large man he called his uncle. He could see his round, purplish face changing tones and his beefy chest heaving up and down, and his fist curled at his sides.

When Ron grabbed him, Harry felt massive meaty hands try to take control of him and once again, he felt as if he had no control. He could feel the filthy touch, the intrusion all over again and he had begun screaming, crying out in pain until he felt cold water hit his face. The world froze for a moment as reality materialized around him. A cold moisture dripped from his face like the tidal wave of emotions he felt inside. For a moment, though, he wasn't sure what he felt. Confused, maybe. He felt his face and looked around before his eyes locked on the glass cup in Dudley's hand.

It took a moment before he realized Dudley was the one who had thrown a glass of cold water at his face. He looked around, taking in everyone's worried faces, from Ron who looked horrified and concerned, to Petunia and Mrs. Weasley both of whom were in tears, to the other Weasleys who looked a mixture of confused and uncertain.

Ginny slowly moved over to Harry, taking his hand. "Harry… you should rest." She sounded uncertain, but as Harry turned to look at her, he realized he hadn't flinched-even if he ultimately moved his hand away so that she could lead the way up to the room. He barely noticed Ron following him as he laid his head down on a pillow after Ginny left the room.

"Harry," Ron murmured, concerned. "What happened to you, mate? I've never seen you like this." His blue eyes searched him over for answers, as if the mystery could be solved with a simple deduction.

Harry looked away from him, trying to filter out the sound of Ron's concern. He was pained, and it was all his fault. Harry knew it; he'd always been the cause for other's hurt. Every strike against him, every bitter punishment received, Harry believed he deserved it. Vernon so perfectly taught him a lesson that made him realize that "surviving could be harsher than dying." He'd been better off if Voldemort had succeeded in killing him the year prior; it wouldn't hurt so much. Dying would've been quick and even if he suffered for a moment, it would only be for just that that moment. He felt cold, and he knew it wasn't due to the water thrown in his face by Dudley. He was a prisoner in his own mind.

"Nothing," Harry said trying to focus on anything but these thoughts that were slowly driving him crazy. "Nothing has happened."

"Harry, c'mon," Ron said frowning a small bit. "I know that freak did something to you…your Aunt mentioned that in the letter she sent to Dumbledore, but we don't know what. I even owled Hermione, she's been really worried about you too mate."

"Then stop worrying!" Harry snapped, not knowing where all his anger and frustration had come from. "It's their fault! It's all their fault! If they didn't have stupid rules about the use of underage magic, this would have never happened! I could have defended myself! I could have cursed him and I'd still be okay! I wouldn't…I wouldn't be…" His voice had started off as yelling but then slowly broke off, becoming choked as tears fell down his cheeks and wrapped his arms around himself and shook profusely.

Ron stared at his best friend and practically broke down into tears. Because whilst he had seen Harry in many of his weaker moments, this definitely topped them all. He wanted to hug him, reassure him that it would be okay but didn't want him to flinch away again so he was immensely relieved when the door opened and Hermione rushed inside the room, Lupin behind her.

Looking between her two friends, Hermione quickly assessed the situation and moved forward wrapping her arms around Harry and pulling him into a hug. Harry, feeling the familiar arms of his female best friend, buried his head in her shoulder, more tears falling. He couldn't explain the relief he felt from crying and the comfort of being away from the horrors that he had faced back there.

Her arms didn't feel scary; they didn't feel as if they were restraining him there like Uncle Vernon's, like Ron's had felt earlier when he tried to hold him but Hermione's didn't. This was both confusing and puzzling as to why, but he didn't question it. For a moment, he wanted to forget his inner turmoil and Hermione holding him was helping him do that. His eyes watered, his head pounding so much that he was beginning to lose consciousness. He could feel that Hermione realised this too because her grip tightened slightly. His vision blurred before once again, his vision faded to black for the third time since the incident.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione caught her best friend when he passed out, Ron moving to assist her to lay him down on the bed they had set up for him. Initially, they had all agreed to meet at Grimmauld Place, which was now the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, but the moment she had received Ron's owl, she knew Harry needed her more. Of course, she hadn't realised Ron wasn't exaggerating when he said Harry needed them badly until she had actually gotten here. Through all the things they had been through from the first year, somehow she got the feeling something much worse had happened. She went to sit besides Ron on his bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked her other best friend, noticing how shaken Ron was and to be honest, she didn't blame him. Seeing Harry like this was shocking for both of them right now.

"No, I'm not, Hermione," Ron said shakily. "He let you hug him right now but back then, earlier when I tried to just wrap my arms around him and bring him into the room, he had a panic attack, thinking I was his Uncle but then when Ginny took his hand, he calmed down. What happened to him? What did his Uncle do?"

Hermione had to raise her eyebrow at this new piece of information. Harry had panicked when Ron had touched him but had been reasonably calm when her and Ginny had... could there be a particular reason that Harry was fearing the touch of males? Could it be... _oh no, Vernon Dursley wouldn't, he couldn't do such a horrible thing._ But it was the only explanation she could find based on the information she was given. Her face paled, something which Ron noticed.

"Hermione? Hermione! What is it? You're as pale as Harry was moments ago!" Ron cried, waving his hands in front of her face and she snapped out of it, trying to think and not make Ron as panicked as she was. She wasn't sure about this, after all, simply assuming based on something Ron had told her but she didn't think Harry would be open to talking about something like this - but she had to know.

"Ron, I have a guess to what Harry's Uncle may have done," Hermione admitted quietly. "I'm not sure Harry will open up to us about it though if it really is what I believe though..."

"What? What is it?" Ron said, eager to know clearly so he could help Harry. Hermione hesitated, before grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him aside.

"Alright, but you can't say a word of this to anyone in your family yet," Hermione said staring deeply into the redhead's eyes and Ron sobered, nodding seriously. She leaned close to his ear, whispering her thoughts and Ron went as pale as she was. The brunette winced, having expected this since the idea of such thing was dark and unimaginable. Sure, things like this happened all the time in the world but the idea of something so horrible happening to their best friend was something she couldn't even bear to think about and knew Ron was in the same boat.

A dead silence had fallen between them. Neither of them knew what to say or how to respond to such a thing occurring. Hermione, who was considered the brightest witch of her age, didn't know how to reach out to her best friend at a time like this. Normally, when one went through such a traumatic experience, they'd reach out to their mother and cry their hearts out but Harry... a sudden thought came to her.

"Ron!" Hermione cried suddenly. "Harry could talk to Snuffles!"

Ron stared at Hermione. "Hermione, we can't tell Snuffles about this!"

The other girl shook her head. "We don't have to. Sirius knows something has happened to Harry, he just doesn't know what it is so I'm sure he's worried enough to pry it out of Harry, and Harry may open up to him because he's the closest thing to a parent that Harry has right now." She could see the gears turning in Ron's head even though he still looked a little confused.

"I guess, but how are we going to get Harry to Sirius?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. "Lupin's outside. He's worried as well so if Sirius can help Harry, Lupin will apparate all three of us to Grimmauld Place without a second thought. It's why he brought me here, after all." She was glad he had agreed to bring her here because she had been so worried for Harry's safety and well-being when she had heard what had happened and now wished to do something to help him since he looked very weak and thin but also very haunted. It was rare for him to openly show weakness even in front of them unless things were really bad. She was glad when Ron seemed to agree with her.

"We should talk to Lupin as soon as we can then," Ron said firmly.

Hermione nodded. "I'll go call him in here as I don't think we should leave Harry alone right now." She left.

* * *

Out of all the tasks he had been asked to do, comforting a crying woman was the hardest part of this job for Severus Snape. And that too, a woman he had never really liked. But he also knew he was the only one Petunia knew right now and thus why Dumbledore felt he was best for the job.

"Petunia..." Severus began, trying to think of the best way he could to calm her down. He wasn't good at comforting though and Dudley had been so silent that anyone who knew him would be shocked.

"I'm not Lily, Snape," Petunia said softly, voice shaky and quiet. "I'm not as brave. Otherwise, I would have jumped in front of Harry and let him abuse me instead."

Severus raised an eyebrow, surprised that she still remembered his name but didn't comment on that and simply shook his head. "He's larger than you. He would have knocked you out and hurt Potter anyway and possibly your son, too. What you did was the right thing to save all of your lives, no matter how painful it was." He internally winced at how that had come out. He could have tried for more tact to be honest but tact was another thing that had never been his strong forte. He was used to being brutally honest.

Petunia burst into tears all over again, clinging to Severus's arm. "I was so scared! I thought he would have hit Dudley and killed me as well! I was terrified, Snape!"

Severus felt very awkward but he didn't want to push her away. What would Lily want him to do? He couldn't exactly pull her into a hug - not to mention it was wrong and she was still married to Vernon. So what he did was awkwardly pat her shoulder. "It's ok. You're safe now." His voice sounded horribly forced since Petunia was crying her eyes out and Dudley had snapped out of it to glare at him. This was weird...


End file.
